


for Lucas my beloved

by AOKE



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Crack Fic, M/M, dont take this seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29802093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AOKE/pseuds/AOKE
Summary: this is literally a short crack fit of my friends pls dont take this seriously





	for Lucas my beloved

**Author's Note:**

> fuck quar all my homies hate quar

I step on the stage, looking at the overwhelming eyes on me. I swallow my pride, sweat dripping from my head, and speak.  
  
"Quar is gay," I said into the mic.  
The crowd booed and I started to walk off the stage in shame.  
  
"Wait," said a voice in the crowd, "he’s right."  
  
I turned to face the voice and there he was, Quar Quariality the 2nd himself.  
  
"I am gay, now please PEDMAS. (Please Excuse My Dope Ass Swag.)  
  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK ! CRINGE!" A voice in the crowd yelled   
  



End file.
